LavaClan Tails: Shadowstar's Past
by LegendaryGriffin
Summary: The life of a Clan cat can be harsh at times. Shadowkit knows what REAL pain and regret is and will do anything in her power to stop it. As Shadowkit grows, so does her problems and everything she had ever known becomes a lie. She soon finds out that the only way to true freedom, is to face her problems and move on. WARNING: Rated T for blood, death and some cursing later on. L.G
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances so far**

* * *

><p><strong>LavaClan<strong>

**Leader:** Breezestar-White she-cat with ocean blue eyes and silver tail

**Deputy:** Dogtooth-large brown tom with dull yellow eyes

**Medicine cat:** Chestnutpelt- old dark brown tom with amber eyes, _apprentice-Silverpaw_

**Warriors:** Thorntail-slim black tom with a silver tail tip and amber eyes, _apprentice-Swamppaw_

Moonflight-silver tom with blue eyes black star shape over the left eye, _apprentice-Waterpaw_

Brightberry-cream she-cat with pink eyes and a ginger tail and muzzle, _apprentice-Thunderpaw_

Mintpool-greeny-brown tabby she-cat with soft emerald eyes, _apprentice-Mousepaw_

Redleaf-redish-orange tom with green eyes and cream paws, _apprentice-birdpaw_

Greynose-black tom with blue eyes and grey muzzle, _apprentice-Thornpaw_

Pebblestep-grey tom with blue eyes and white ears and paws, _apprentice-Hawkpaw_

Goldheart-gold she-cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Cloudstride-grey tom with amber eyes and white paws

**Apprentices:** Silverpaw-a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Swamppaw-mud brown she-cat with green eyes and a tinge of white inside her legs

Waterpaw-white she-cat with silky fur, blue eyes and has a calm kind personality

Thunderpaw-grey and brown tabby tom with amber eyes and brown, large paws

Mousepaw-grey spotted she-cat with white chest and yellow eyes

Birdpaw-sleek black tom with white tail and front paws

Thornpaw-grey tom with blue eyes

Hawkpaw-light brown tabby tom with dark black stripes and burning amber eyes

**Queens:** Greeneye-pail brown she-cat with one emerald eye and one red

Stormwhirl-white she-cat with yellow eyes and a grey chest and paws

Snowleap-light grey she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Blazefur-red and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:** Barkfur-a dark brown and black tom with yellow eyes

Lightwhisker-cream she-cat with light blue eyes

Nightclaw-Black tom with amber eyes

**Kits:** Eaglekit-red tom with light cream underbelly, sunset eyes and black paws

Shadowkit-black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Marshkit-brown and black tabby she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Redkit-black tom with dark amber eyes and red stripes down his back

Griffinkit-small, fluffy brown tabby tom with emerald eyes and big claws

Snakekit-slim brown and white she-cat with forest green eyes and long fangs

Hawkkit-golden she-cat with sleek fur and crystal blue eyes

Thistlekit-grey tom with green eyes

Swiftkit-silver she-cat with white underbelly and dark grey stripes with white tail tip. Has one lime green eye and one light blue eye

Skykit-light blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Icekit-blue-grey tom with blue eyes and black diamond stripes down his back

* * *

><p><span><strong>MagmaClan<strong>

**Leader: **Blazestar-ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Frostfur-white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>I will be updating this when necessary throughout the story.<strong>


	2. Prologue

**Hey fellow readers! OK so I have spent the last couple of weeks finalizing this story. Things like editing and some minor changes to the plot. I hope your not mad at me for changing some stuff! Also this story has a 'part system' after every part will be a new allegiance page.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1:<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"They're beautiful!" a feminine voice said through the dark, "you and Thorntail must be very proud of them." <em>What's going on? Where am I?<em>

"Thank you Greeneye, and yes, I am ultra-proud of them," a soft meow responded. A little black she-cat opened her eyes to see a red and white she-cat curling her tail around her. Her blue eyes gazed at the black cat with love. Beside the little black she-cat was a small red tom with a cream underbelly and black paws. When he opened his eyes, she saw blazing eyes the colour of sunset.

On the opposite side of her, was a brown and black tabby she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail.

"What are their names, Blazefur?" Greeneye asked softly. She saw Blazefur tilt her head to the side in thought.

"Well, the tom is Eaglekit and the brown one is Marshkit, but I don't really know what to call my little black she-cat. Maybe I should ask Thorntail," she replied. Eaglekit stood up on wobbly legs and moved towards the entrance of the den.

"Where a you going mister?" a black tom with a grey tail tip and amber eyes said happily. Blazefur seemed to be happy as the newcomer entered the den.

"Thorntail, great timing," she said as he walked towards her with Eaglekit in his jaw, "we were just thinking of a name for our little she-cat.' The black she-cat turned her head to see Thorntail approach her nest. He set Eaglekit down beside her and licked her affectionately.

When Thorntail walked inside, the black she-cat noticed a dark thing following him around. Curious, she wandered over to it and placed her paw on it. Instead of standing on it, it went over her. Thorntail smiled and turned to her.

"That's a shadow, little kit, something that will only disappear in the dark," he explained, "Blazefur, I think I know what to call her." Blazefur looked at him questioningly.

"Let's call her, Shadowkit. Her black pelt will hide her in the shadows well, meaning she would disappear, like a shadow. What do you think?" Blazefur lead Eaglekit to the both of them.

"It's perfect Thorntail," she agreed, "Eaglekit, Marshkit and Shadowkit."


	3. Chapter 1: Kit Trouble

**Chapter 1-Kit Trouble**

* * *

><p>(One month later)<p>

"Mum! Can I please play with Icekit? We won't get in any trouble, promise!" a very excited Shadowkit said. Blazefur sighed and agreed to let them explore.

"Just don't get in the way of the other warriors!" she said sternly. Shadowkit nodded and ran to Eaglekit.

"Eaglekit, Marshkit, she said yes! We are allowed to explore the camp!" she yelled excitedly. Eaglekit jumped up and immediately followed Shadowkit out of the Nursery, Marshkit following closely behind.

"WOW!" they all said as they looked around the clearing. There were cats eating prey, sharing tongues and leaving for patrols. It was truly amazing!

"Shadowkit! Over here!" came a voice she recognised. It was Icekit, her nursery friend. He was a blue-grey tom with black diamond shaped stripes down his back. His blue eyes sparkled as he ran towards her.

"Hey Icekit! I'm finally allowed out of the nursery!" she said to him. He smiled and turned to the other kits standing behind him.

"This is Swiftkit, Hawkkit, Griffinkit and Snakekit," he told them both, "guys, this is Shadowkit, Marshkit and Eaglekit!" Shadowkit knew Swiftkit and Hawkkit, for they were her best friends, but the others she had only seen a few times in the den. They all said hello and Griffinkit began to yell over everyone.

"Why don't we all explore together? We can start with that den over there!" he said. Griffinkit was a very fluffy brown tabby tom with emerald eyes and big claws. Swiftkit was a silver she-cat with a white underbelly and tail tip. Her eyes were lime green and light blue and she has thick grey stripes. Hawkkit was a golden she-cat with sleek fur and crystal blue eyes. Finally, Snakekit was a slim brown and white she-cat with very long fangs and forest green eyes.

All the kit's walked over to the first den they were to explore. This den smelled bad but they entered anyway. The den was a stone cave that led to a larger room. The cats inside were the oldest cats they had ever seen! One of them, a dark brown and black tom, walked towards them.

"What are kits doing down here?" he said grumpily. Hawkkit stepped forward and faced the frail cat.

"We're exploring the camp! So where are we?" she said. The old tom walked towards the back of the cave to sit down.

"You're in the elders den," he said, "it's where old cats retire or can't fight anymore go." All the kits look at each other and then back at the older cat.

Swiftkit stepped forward and asked, "Why does it stink so much in here?" with a rude tone. The older cat growled and glared at the young fur ball.

"It's because those lazy apprentices haven't cleaned our nests yet. Actually, you kits go and ask the apprentices to clean our nests. That would help out a lot." The kit's said their goodbyes to the grumpy feline and looked for the apprentice den.

"Do you know where it is Shadowkit?" Eaglekit asked. She shook her head and looked around.

"We could try over there," she said pointing her tail towards a dark hole in the ground. The seven kit's ran to the whole and looked down.

"Eww! This stinks worse than the elders den!" said Snakekit, blocking her nose with her tail. The other kit's agreed and began to venture down.

"Better not go down there," a male voice sounded from behind. The kit's jumped and turned to see a silver tom with a black star shape over his left eye and a pink-eyed cream she-cat with a ginger tail and muzzle. The kit's shifted their paws awkwardly. _Real warriors! _Shadowkit thought, _they're even bigger than I imagined! _The silver tom lowered his head to inspect the seven kits.

"That tunnel leads to the dirt place, I don't think your mother would enjoy licking dirt covered pelts," he laughed, "what are you even doing here?" The kits bowed their heads in embarrassment.

"We're trying to find the apprentice den, to tell them that the elders want their nests changed," Icekit said, "do you know where it is?"

"That's easy, it's the next stone den across," the cream she-cat spoke, "my name is Brightberry, and this grumpy fella is Moonflight." The silver tom grumbled.

"I'm not grumpy!" he said angrily, "just… annoyed." Brightberry giggled and walked away with Moonflight by her side.

"Let's go everyone!" said Hawkkit happily. The kits made their way to the next den that was covered in cat's claw creeper plants.

"Hello?" said Swiftkit, "anyone here?" the kits looked around carefully. They didn't see anyone, but as they moved closer a cat spoke.

"Whose there?" said a mud brown she-cat with a tinge of white inside her legs. The kits walked in further.

"It's Snakekit, Hawkkit, Icekit, Eaglekit, Shadowkit, Marshkit, Swiftkit and Griffinkit," said Snakekit puffing after the long names, "we're here to tell you that the elders want their nests cleaned." The she-cat walked towards them slowly.

"Again! But I did it last night!" she said grumpily, "why did Waterpaw, Thunderpaw and Mousepaw have to go on hunting patrols without me!" The kits looked at each other with questioning expressions.

"I know! I'll find Birdpaw and Hawkpaw and ask them to help me! They should be back from a border patrol soon," she said before running out the den. The kits all followed her to the camp clearing.

"There you are Shadowkit, Marshkit and Eaglekit! Time to go back to the nursery, I think that's enough exploring for one day," Blazefur said, nudging her kits away, "also, you all have to go back as well. Greeneye and Mintpool asked me to get you as well." All the kits slowly made their way back to the boring nursery.

"Hey Shadowkit! Want to play Cat and Mouse once we get back?" Icekit asked. Shadowkit smiled and walked beside him.

"Sure, but we have to be quiet, the others could be sleeping," she replied. Icekit nodded and continued his way to the nursery.


	4. Chapter 2: Hidden Shadows

**Chapter 2-Hidden Shadows**

* * *

><p>Shadowkit opened her eyes to a new day. She was ready from 6.00 to go out and explore the outside world, but none of the other kits were up like her. As she padded around the nursery, she noticed a small kit sitting in the corner of the den. Curious, she slowly approached the kit. He was pitch black, like herself, but had red-orange stripes down his back to his tail.<p>

"Hello? I'm Shadowkit, who are you?" she asked him. As he turned his head to face her, she noticed his eyes were a red amber colour. To her, he looked kind of creepy.

"Redkit," he said simply. Shadowkit was confused why he was so far away from everyone else, so she decided to try and make friends with him.

"My mum is Blazefur, and my dad is Thorntail. What about you?" He ignored her. Shadowkit's ears drooped, and she walked away from him. Walking back to her nest she thought, _what's wrong with him?_

Blazefur stood up and saw her kitten walking towards her. Shadowkit looked confused and sad, so she quickly nuzzled her and brought her back to the nest.

"What's wrong dear?" she spoke softly, "you look like someone stole your claws." Shadowkit looked up at her mum.

"Why is Redkit so alone over there, and why doesn't he want to tell me who his mother is?" she replied. Blazefur avoided her gaze. She knew why, but didn't want to tell her just yet.

"Shadowkit!" came a meow from the entrance of the den, "we have to finish exploring the camp!" It was Icekit. Shadowkit was still waiting for a response but shouted, "Coming!"

"Shadowkit, go with your friends now, we'll talk later," Blazefur said sadly. Shadowkit nodded and leapt out of the nursery. Icekit and the others were waiting for her by the medicine cats den. As she approached, a thin silver tabby with blue eyes, exited the medicine den and nearly walked right on top of them all.

"Oh! Kits, you can't stand at the entrance of a den, for you might get squished!" she said surprised. The kits just smiled and nodded their heads.

"I'm Silverpaw, and I'm becoming a full-fledged medicine cat tonight!" she meowed excitedly. All the kits cheered excitedly for her.

"Chestnutpelt says he's moving to the elders den soon, so I have to take over for him," she looked over to the den slightly sad, "I wonder what my name will be? Maybe Silversky, or Silverclaw! Oh I can't wait!" As she started walking away, Shadowkit thought this was the best time to ask her friends about Redkit.

"Hey guys? Do you know anything about Redkit?" she asked them. They all thought for a bit but replied with a shake of the head.

"Redkit?" Silverpaw said as she was returning to her den with a mouse and squirrel. Shadowkit watched her give the squirrel to Chestnutpelt, a brown tabby tom, and returned with her own mouse.

"He's the loner kit, isn't he?" she said, "Well, I don't know much about him, but everyone stays away from him. They think he's some sort of 'dark spirit' from the Dark Forest." Shadowkit's eyes widened._ Then why wasn't I told about him? _She thought.

Silverpaw pranced away again towards her den. Most of the clan was up now which meant she wouldn't be allowed to stay up much longer. Griffinkit nudged her side, snapping her out of her trance.

"Stop staring at me! It's kind of creepy," he said hiding behind Icekit. Embarrassed, Shadowkit gave a small failed smile towards the fluffy tabby.

"Shadowkit, Eaglekit, Marshkit, back in the den before we lose you!" came a shout from behind her. It was her dad, Thorntail. Sighing, she shoved her brother and sister towards the nursery.


	5. Chapter 3:Darkness

****Warning: Violence and character death. If you dont like this stuff then leave, I write for those who want a realistic story not fairy princess crap. On with the chapter!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Darkness<strong>

* * *

><p>Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She could sense fear, danger and sadness. She had never experienced anything like this before. A screech sounded from the distance, pain and fear evident in the sound. The screech was young and it scared her. Even in her dreams of happiness she could hear the cries of desperation. The sounds outside the den grew louder. Now her own heart was threatening to burst out of her chest. Only when there was a sharp pain in her throat, did she dare to awaken.<p>

Shadowkit gasped and coughed. She had no idea why she started gasping for breath. Just waking from a deep sleep shouldn't involve trying to breathe. She felt the pain again, this time stronger than before. _What's happening to me? _She thought. Her mother, Blazefur, was nowhere to be seen. In fact, most of the cats inside weren't there. Only the kits remained. This was odd. Someone at all times must be in the nursery, it was a rule. A rule that was never broken, until now.

The small black kit, now at 4 moons, stumbled towards the entrance. Instantly regretting it when a large brown head with piercing amber eyes shot through snapping at her. She scrambled away back towards the others. She made sense of her 'dream' now. It was an attack. A real battle of blood and claws happening just outside the den.

The brown tom at the entrance backed away as a beautiful red and white she-cat pounced onto his back. Shadowkit knew who her saviour was. It was Blazefur, her mother. The two cats fought viciously and tackled each other out of her view. Shadowkit ran towards the entrance again, slightly more careful from her last experience. Leaning out of the den, she searched the frenzy of cats for her mother. But what she found, was definitely not her mother.

In the centre of the great fight, was a small limp body. The matted brown and black fur was soaked in blood and she was sure the figure was torn up. Everything around her began to disappear as she realised who and what it was. Her sister, Marshkit. The shy, respectful and young Marshkit.

Shadowkit was shocked. No, not shocked, heartbroken. Her own sister, who was one of the kindest cats in the whole clan, was dead. Actually, dead wasn't the right word. Mangled. Yes that's right, her sister was mangled. Her torn up body was ignored as more cats stood on her, making her already broken body a mess. Did they even know she was there?

Shadowkit had enough. She ran into the battle towards her kin, not caring when sharp claws ripped her pelt. _I'm coming Marshkit, just hang on! _She silently begged to herself. Halfway through the clearing, a white she-cat with green eyes appeared and bit her back. The white fur just made the cat look more vicious, as the blood from her victims was clearly visible. She bit harder, earning an agonizing yowl from Shadowkit. As the white cat advanced to the camp entrance, she heard a snarl from behind.

"You let her go!" he cried desperately. _Father! _Thorntail rammed his head into the side of the white she-cat making her immediately let go. Shadowkit struggled to stand. She was losing too much blood. The last thing she remembered was drifting off into unconsciousness in the safety of her father's jaw.


	6. Chapter 4: Despair

**Chapter 4-Despair **

* * *

><p>It was night. Shadowkit walked slowly out of the nursery towards her father, who was sitting at the base of the Great Stump. The whole Clan, even the kits, were allowed to join the warriors as the leader, Breezestar, spoke for StarClan. There were many deaths this morning, which left the Clan depressed and saddened. Some cats didn't even want to listen to Breezestar thanking their fellow Clan mates.<p>

Among these unfortunate cats was her sister, Marshkit, and her mother, Blazefur. Shadowkit sat down next to her father and watched as more cats were being carried towards the stump. She recognized a few of the dead ones, like Chestnutpelt, the Clans medicine cat and Stormwhirl and Snowleap, her mother's nursery friends. The others, she can vaguely remember, but not too well.

Shadowkit felt a certain presence beside her, but didn't bother to look up. She knew it was Icekit, he was always there for her, even if she didn't want him to be. Take now for instance. All she wants is to be alone right now but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, Shadowkit?" he asked shyly. He also knew what was wrong too, but it wasn't the same. Icekit, along with Swiftkit, weren't originally from LavaClan, in fact, no one knew where he came from except Breezestar. Even Icekit himself has no idea he's not Clan born. Icekit has no family experiences so he doesn't know what it's like to lose someone close. _He's only trying to help, _she thought.

"Shadowkit?" he asked again. She looked up at him with sad eyes. Even though he doesn't know what it feels like, he sure looks like he does. The small tom was about to continue when a loud meow erupted from the Great Stump.

"Cats of LavaClan, we are all gathered here tonight to thank and praise these brave cats for fighting alongside us. They showed us more courage than they ever could have and gave us each something to fight for," Breezestar spoke to the Clan. Her silver tail curled behind her while her blue eyes scanned the clearing. The cats, in hearing her speak, bowed their heads and looked at the dead cats in front of them.

"I am deeply upset that some of our young, old and nursing cats have also been killed in the recent battle. Marshkit, Thistlekit and Coldkit being three of them," she continued. Some of the queens sniffled in the crowd of cats.

"Stormwhirl and snowleap have also been victims of MagmaClan's wrath. As well as our medicine cat, Chestnutpelt. He was brave trying to help those injured even though he himself was quite hurt," Shadowkit saw Silverpaw sobbing beside her dead mentor. _Was this really what being a warrior means? _She thought sadly.

"Blazefur, one of my best friends had also died this morning. She was a noble warrior, fighting for the kits safety and putting their lives before her own." Shadowkit stiffened at the mention of her mother and felt Icekit's pelt against hers. He was comforting her in a way she couldn't put her paw on.

Breezestar continued naming all those who had been killed in the battle. Cats like Barkfur, Mousepaw and Greynose were among them as well as others.

"We have identified one of the killers in this attack," her voice sounded around the clearing. _Finally, what I've been waiting for!_

"My old friend Frostfur," she finished. Gasps could be heard and chatting started at the name of the Clan leader's friend. Shadowkit heard a little about Frostfur. She was once LavaClan, but chose to be with MagmaClan because she met a tom called Embergaze.

"Though this is a sad time, we do have some news to make up for it, sort of," she said in hope to cheer everyone up, "we have a new medicine cat! Silverpaw will now be known as Silverstreak and will now be moving to the medicine den." Cats called her name as the newly named Silverstreak ducked in embarrassment.

"We also have a few apprentices to be named! Come forward Thornpaw, Birdpaw, Waterpaw, Swamppaw and Thunderpaw. You have all proved to the Clan your courage and bravery and will now earn your warrior names," Shadowkit could see the apprentices excited faces even though something so tragic happened to their mother's and father's before.

As the meeting ended and the new warriors Thornbush, Birdwing, Waterpelt, Swampfur and Thunderfoot went to their new nests in the warriors den, Shadowkit sat with the rest of the kits, her father and some of the other warriors at the base of the Great Stump. Only her dad could sit vigil because he was a warrior and she was still a kit. She hated being hopeless.

The new warriors returned for their vigil while she walked back with the other kits towards the nursery. _Today is one of the worst days of my life._


	7. Allegiances 2

**I am updating the Allegiances because there were so many deaths in the last chapter and new warriors. The new apprentices will be named in the next chapter.**

**Allegiances so far**

* * *

><p><strong>LavaClan<strong>

**Leader:** Breezestar-White she-cat with ocean blue eyes and silver tail

**Deputy:** Dogtooth-large brown tom with dull yellow eyes

**Medicine cat:** Silverstreak-a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:** Thorntail-slim black tom with a silver tail tip and amber eyes_  
><em>

Moonflight-silver tom with blue eyes black star shape over the left eye_  
><em>

Brightberry-cream she-cat with pink eyes and a ginger tail and muzzle

Mintpool-greeny-brown tabby she-cat with soft emerald eyes, _apprentice-Hawkpaw_

Redleaf-redish-orange tom with green eyes and cream paws, _apprentice-Swiftpaw_

Goldheart-gold she-cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Cloudstride-grey tom with amber eyes and white paws, _apprentice-Icepaw_

Swampfur-mud brown she-cat with green eyes and a tinge of white inside her legs

Waterpelt-white she-cat with silky fur, blue eyes and has a calm kind personality

Thunderfoot-grey and brown tabby tom with amber eyes and brown, large paws

Birdwing-sleek black tom with white tail and front paws

Thornbush-grey tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices: **Hawkpaw-light brown tabby tom with dark black stripes and burning amber eyes

Icepaw-blue-grey tom with blue eyes and black diamond stripes down his back

Swiftpaw-silver she-cat with white underbelly and dark grey stripes with white tail tip. Has one lime green eye and one light blue eye

**Queens:** Greeneye-pail brown she-cat with one emerald eye and one red

**Elders:**Lightwhisker-cream she-cat with light blue eyes

Nightclaw-Black tom with amber eyes

Mufflemouth-grey tom with blue eyes and white ears and paws (can't speak and is the former Pebblestep)

**Kits:** Eaglekit-red tom with light cream underbelly, sunset eyes and black paws

Shadowkit-black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Redkit-black tom with dark amber eyes and red stripes down his back

Griffinkit-small, fluffy brown tabby tom with emerald eyes and big claws

Snakekit-slim brown and white she-cat with forest green eyes and long fangs

Hawkkit-golden she-cat with sleek fur and crystal blue eyes

Skykit-light blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>MagmaClan<strong>

**Leader: **Blazestar-ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Frostfur-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors: **Embergaze-Black tom with Amber eyes


	8. Chapter 5: Friends

**Part 2:**

**Chapter 5-Friends**

* * *

><p>It was strange, that everything can go from being peaceful and happy to destruction and death. It almost seemed like a dream. No, a nightmare. A very long and stressful nightmare. Shadowkit looked outside the den to see her father, Thorntail, and the leader, Breezestar, talking to one another. Probably the naming ceremony stuff.<p>

It had been a week since the MagmaClan attack and everyone was gradually getting better. Well, almost everyone. A few kits who lost their mothers and fathers were still a little shaky, and some of the elders were still mourning over Barkfur and Chestnutpelt. Then there was Shadowkit, who was just about to leave the death of her sister and mother behind.

Shadowkit felt a jab at her side. She peered around to find Swiftkit and Hawkkit watching her. Both the she-cats shared concerned faces and were obviously worried about her.

"Come on Shadowkit, you need to stop worrying about the past and start focusing on the future!" Swiftkit said in a wize-ish tone. Shadowkit gave her an I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look and continued staring at her father.

"When did you become the medicine cat?" Shadowkit meowed with sarcasm. Hawkkit giggled and gestured to Greeneye with her tail.

"Greeneye has been telling that to everyone and Swiftkit thought she should tell you since, you know, you haven't been around everyone for a long time," Hawkkit explained. Shadowkit looked down at her paws for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"I'm really sorry guys, it's just that, it has been very difficult for me lately," she meowed miserably. Hawkkit and Swiftkit shared glances at each other, wondering what they should do.

"Well, I have to go now Shadowkit. I can't be late for the ceremony," Swiftkit meowed half happy and half sad. Shadowkit's eyes widened and she shot her head towards her.

"You're becoming an apprentice?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," Swiftkit answered, "Me and Icekit". Shadowkit mentally clawed herself. How could she not have known? They were her best friends and she was ignoring everything, even their naming ceremony!

"I'm so sorry! What kind of friend am I? I had no idea, I mean, I should have known and-I'm just so sorry," Swiftkit looked thoughtfully down at her friend while Hawkkit placed her tail on the black she-cat's back.

"Don't say that Shadow, we know how hard it has been for you lately," Hawkkit meowed softly. Swiftkit gave a goofy grin and nodded. Shadowkit looked at them both and smiled back.

"Thanks guys," she said thoughtfully, "now go! You're going to be late!" And at that, the silver she-cat scurried off into the clearing.


	9. Chapter 6: Training with destiny

**I know I know this chapter took forever and stuff but I have my reasons! Assignments, tests, holidays... and other stuff too. But hear it is and as promised MORE ACTION! This chapter is a bit different from the others. There will be a time skip in the middle of it so don't be to confused. The first part isn't that important but the second part is so yeah. Also thank you to Kiwi (guest) for the review and here is the next chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Shadowkit watched from her den as two of her best friends received their apprentice names. Although she couldn't hear the leader's words, she definitely heard the Clan shouting the new names of Icepaw and Swiftpaw. She was excited for her friends. They were on their way to becoming great warriors and she was looking forward to fight alongside them.<p>

Icepaw and Swiftpaw bounded over to the nursery with joy. All the remaining kits gathered around them while they told them what it was like to become an apprentice. Shadowkit listened carefully.

"After we got our names, Breezestar told us who our mentors would be!" Icepaw meowed happily, "My mentor is Cloudstride!"

"And mine is Redleaf! We're going to start training really soon, and when we're strong, we'll be the best warriors ever!" Swiftkit said enthusiastically. Skykit walked towards them both and looked at them side on with confusion.

"But, won't you just get hurt? I mean, what's the point of being a warrior, if all you do is fight?" she said with a bit of an edge to her voice. The kits and apprentices looked at her with wide eyes.

"You mean, you don't want to become a warrior?" Snakekit asked. Skykit looked down at her paws and sighed.

"Well, I would much rather looking after the Clan, so I guess I want to become a medicine cat,"

"A medicine cat?" Griffinkit echoed, "But all they do is look after sick cats and..."

"They don't just look after sick cats! They also get visions from StarClan and are always by the leader's side!" she argued. Griffinkit backed away and smiled sheepishly.

"Next it will be your turn Shadowkit!" Swiftpaw said to the little black she-cat. She smiled and nudged Eaglekit beside her.

"Me _and _Eaglekit," she corrected Swiftpaw, "and Redkit?" The cats all glanced over to the red striped cat sleeping in the corner. _Why doesn't anybody like him? _Shadowkit thought. She didn't see much of Redkit. He always seemed to avoid everyone and kept to himself. It certainly was a mystery and she would find out why!

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 moons later<em>**

_Oh my gosh! It's happening! I'm finally going to become an apprentice! _Shadowkit thought as she stood next to her brother. She, Eaglekit and Redkit were finally becoming apprentices just like her friends. No more sleeping in the nursery, and hello to sleeping in the apprentices den. She looked up as Breezestar began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today for one of my favorite duties as leader," Breezestar announced, "Shadowkit, Eaglekit and Redkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices." Shadowkit couldn't stop herself from waving her tail excitedly as the leader continued.

"Eaglekit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw." Eaglepaw smile was even wider than before and he looked over at Thorntail who had pride written all over his face.

"Brightberry," she meowed once more, "You mentored Thunderfoot and showed him the ways of a strong, and yet kind, way of a warrior. Now you will pass on these qualities to the next generation of LavaClan and help him become a warrior we can be proud of." Brightberry dipped her head to the leader.

"I will be honored," she replied as she touched noses with her new apprentice. Eaglepaw was the happiest in his life as he took a seat next to the cream she-cat.

"Redkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw." Redpaw didn't flinch, just stared at the leader blankly.

"Thorntail, I know it is unfair to be the mentor of Redpaw, however, there aren't enough warriors to be chosen. They are either not experienced enough or already have an apprentice." Shadowkit could see the uneasiness in her father's eyes as he walked into the clearing.

"You were the mentor of Swampfur, teaching her true courage and bravery as we all saw in the battle with MagmaClan. I am sure to see that skill in young Redpaw and I am sure I have made the right choice." Thorntail warily touched his nose to Redpaw's.

"I promise, you won't be disappointed," Shadowkit's father meowed to Breezestar. She nodded and was about to continue with Shadowkit's apprenticeship, when the deputy, Dogtooth, the large brown tom with dull yellow eyes, whispered something into Breezestar's ear. She nodded and waved him away with her tail to continue with the ceremony.

"Shadowkit," her ears flicked up, "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Goldheart." a gold she-cat with blue eyes and a black tail walked towards her.

"Goldheart, you have been a faithful warrior for at least 5 moons and I believe you are ready to become a mentor and train your first apprentice." She touched noses with Shadowpaw.

"Thank you and I won't let the Clan down,"

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since the day Shadowpaw had become an apprentice and she was already getting the hang of some of the moves. Goldheart had told her she was strongest in the trees and shadows, so she focused mainly on those techniques. Today, however, she was learning wide open combat with Swiftpaw.<p>

Swiftpaw was an all-rounder apprentice. She was amazing at both hunting and fighting, and was even good at swimming and climbing! Shadowpaw was better at fighting and climbing and would never go close to deep water. That was her only weakness. Water... All the Clan cats had to learn to swim in case the day of 'Water Rising' returned. Since the camp was in a dip, it can easily flood and Shadowpaw would have no hope of escaping.

"Alright listen up!" Redleaf demanded, "Goldheart and I wish to view both of your skills and to do that, we are putting you against each other. As an extra bonus, the cat who wins doesn't have to clean the warriors den this afternoon. The cat who loses will have to clean the den by them self."

The reddish-orange tom with green eyes and cream paws wandered over to Goldheart and sat beside her.

"Remember, claws sheathed and no biting!" Goldheart reminded them all. Swiftpaw and Shadowpaw exchanged smiles before readying their stances. They both stared at each other for a moment longer.

Shadowpaw thought of attacking first, but her mind told her otherwise. _Her shoulders are tense, so she's readying for the first attack. _As she expected, Swiftpaw leaped forwards with sharp accuracy. Shadowpaw dodged, spun around and swiped her paw under Swiftpaw's back legs. She let out a startled yelp and stumbled forward. The silver she-cat turned around and stood on her back legs. Shadowpaw knew this move, so she planned on confusing her. Instead of dodging the blows, Shadowpaw rammed her head into her friend's underbelly, causing them both to fall backwards. Swiftpaw rolled away from Shadowpaw and jumped onto her back while she was still dizzy. Both cats fell over again and began wrestling. Shadowpaw nipped Swiftpaw on one of her front paws and batted her sheathed paw at her head.

By the time the two cats separated, they were both puffing from exhaustion and were told to head back to camp.

"Nice moves back there," Swiftpaw complimented, "I liked the one where you just ran into me instead of basic dodging." Shadowpaw smiled and thanked her.

"What they say about you is pretty true,"

"What about me?"

"The fact that you're an all-rounder cat and can do pretty much anything," Shadowpaw answered, "even I'm a little jealous!"

"Hey, I just try my best and go for it. That's all there is too it,"

They both started giggling at their silly ungraceful fighting styles, when they noticed the whole clan was gathered around the leader. They bolted through to the front of the crowd when they saw a devastating sight.

* * *

><p><strong>(Some time ago)<strong>

Icepaw was trekking through the thick undergrowth up the MagmaClan border. Of all the places, they had to come here. The sickly stench of the enemy Clan was everywhere, including on their side of the border. Thorntail, Redpaw, Cloudstride, Waterpelt and he were following a fresh MagmaClan cat's scent deeper into LavaClan's forests. He was frightened. Who wouldn't be if your most formidable enemy could be anywhere in your own territory.

Thorntail halted and so did everybody else. His ears were twitching. _He heard something..._Icepaw scanned the area with his own ears. It was faint, but there was definitely a cat here. MagmaClan were well known for their strength and ruthlessness and Icepaw didn't want to take on one of those cats at least until he was a warrior.

He glanced over at Redpaw. Unfazed as ever. He seriously was creeped out by that cat. _How could that guy be a part of LavaClan?_ The sound of bushes moving grew louder and surrounded them.

"Come out cowards!" Cloudstride growled at the surrounding cats, still hidden away in the shadows. _This is bad, we're outnumbered and two of us are still apprentices! _Icepaw's breathing quickened and he began to back away in fear. He had never been this terrified before in his life! He heard his mentor say something to him, but he was more focused on the ever growing sounds. He didn't want to die. He knew it was selfish to think such things, but really, who would?

Continuing to back away, Icepaw didn't notice the dark figure behind him until it was too late.

"Where are you going, filthy vermin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger... Please don't get mad at me! Anyway, I said there was going to be a battle and I did plan on having one but I thought you guys deserved better so I am updating now or it will take even longer. I'm still sorry for leaving you hanging for a long time, but at least you have an extra long chapter! :) <strong>

**As always,**

**~LegendaryGriffin**


	10. Chapter 7: Inside Fear

**Sup Griffans! Again thanks to everyone who commented or took the time to read my story and look, Oh my Gosh! NEW CHAPPIE! Anyway Battle will soon be here so just sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

**WARNING: FIGHT SCENE! (and a swear...) (Also if you haven't noticed yet i love ...'s)**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Home and Away... I mean LavaClan Tails: Shadowstar's Past...<strong>

_"Shadowkit," her ears flicked up, "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Goldheart." _

_..._

_"Alright listen up!" Redleaf demanded, "Goldheart and I wish to view both of your skills and to do that, we are putting you against each other. As an extra bonus, the cat who wins doesn't have to clean the warriors den this afternoon. The cat who looses will have to clean the den by them self."_

_..._

_"Nice moves back there," Swiftpaw complimented, "I liked the one where you just ran into me instead of basic dodging." Shadowpaw smiled and thanked her._

_"What they say about you is pretty true,"_

_"What about me?"_

_"The fact that your an all rounder cat and can do pretty much anything," Shadowpaw answered, "even I'm a little jealous!"_

_"Hey, I just try my best and go for it. That's all there is too it,"_

_They both started giggling at their silly ungraceful fighting styles, when they noticed the whole clan was gathered around the leader. They bolted through to the front of the crowd when they saw a devastating sight._

_..._

_ Icepaw's breathing quickened and he began to back away in fear. He had never been this terrified before in his life! He heard his mentor say something to him, but he was more focused on the ever growing sounds. He didn't want to die. He knew it was selfish to think such things, but really, who would?_

_Continuing to back away, Icepaw didn't notice the dark figure behind him until it was too late._

_"Where are you going, filthy vermin?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7-Inside Fear...<strong>

* * *

><p>Icepaw froze and muttered an incoherent 'shit' under his breath. Behind him, was an extremely large brown tabby tom with burning amber eyes and claws big enough to slice right through his body. He felt the warrior's breath steaming on the back of his head and heard the other cats muttering fretfully.<p>

"Step away from him!" Cloudstride growled threateningly, however the fear in his voice was evident. The tabby laughed uncontrollably as the LavaClan cats stood their ground. Other MagmaClan cats began to appear through the thick undergrowth, growling and giggling with the large cat. The three LavaClan warriors and Redpaw formed a circle in the middle of the clearing while Icepaw stood rigid in fear.

"Don't do this, Tattedfur! If you do, it means the truce will be permanently severed!" Thorntail meowed bravely. Icepaw took the distraction as a chance to escape the tabby. Bad decision.

Tattedfur lunged and bit down on Icepaw's tail. This triggered the LavaClan cats to charge at Tattedfur and the MagmaClan warriors to begin the attack.

Thorntail rammed his shoulder into the tabby, knocking him off balance and freeing the apprentice. Icepaw then made a dash for an exit but ended up catching a female MagmaClan warrior's eye instead. He raced through the fighting cats towards a tree, MagmaClan's only downfall.

MagmaClan cats can't climb trees as fast or well as LavaClan cats. Their large build makes it hard for the cats to haul themselves into the trees, thus making them the only Clan that can't catch birds.

Icepaw used his knowledge to his advantage, however the grey she-cat intercepted his rout and pounced and rolled onto him. Having the wind knocked out of him wasn't the best feeling in the world and that made it even harder for Icepaw to fight back.

Landing a few hard blows and a couple of bights to the neck, Icepaw finally felt the extra weight lift. Waterpelt had managed to save the apprentice and began to fight the grey she-cat giving Icepaw the opportunity to escape… again.

He at last made it to a tree and immediately began to climb. It was a difficult climb, given his previous run in with the MagmaClan cats, but he managed to climb to a high branch safe enough to rest on. He sighed and tried to calm his racing heart. He had never been in a situation like this before and nor did he ever want to.

Looking down at his Clan mates, Icepaw saw Thorntail slowly being separated from Cloudstride and Waterpelt. This was bad. As he was becoming even more outnumbered by the enemy Clan, Icepaw could see Waterpelt and Cloudstride's horrified expressions and gazed towards where they were looking.

Icepaw's heart skipped a beat as he took in the gut wrenching sight. Redpaw stood, staring down the body of a MagmaClan warrior. Redpaw's head shot up, revealing a wicked smile and dilated pupils.

The fighting slowed down as the enemy Clan saw their Clan mate dead in front of the giggling apprentice. They all began to let the shock and fear show through their eyes and eventually they began to tremble uncontrollably.

MagmaClan began to disperse into the forest back to their own territory, leaving the body behind.

_What the hell in StarClan's mind is going on!_


	11. Chapter 8: Silent Sorrow

**I am finally continuing this story! YAY! It's been forever and I am so sorry! Stupid school got in the way and I had completely forgot about this at one stage. I'll have you all know this chapter was really hard to write and took me longer than necessary, so I have planned that i will upload future chapters on Saturday nights or Sunday. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to posting more soon.**

* * *

><p>It was dark, and Shadowpaw stared at the lump of fur lying on the ground in front of her. Her breath seemed to quicken and her heart was beating out of control. The black tom, Thorntail, Shadowpaw's father, was dead. The young apprentice bolted from the group of cats towards the camp entrance, but was stopped when she ran head first into Icepaw's chest. She fell backwards and began to shake violently, staring into Icepaw's crystal blue eyes.<p>

"Shadowpaw..." he spoke on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry." Shadowpaw looked down at the ground.

"You shouldn't be... I-it wasn't your fault," she began quietly, "wh-who..." Icepaw started to whimper and Shadowpaw stopped talking.

"It was me! I was a coward! I ran! I ran, I ran, I ran and ran... And I didn't stop!" Shadowpaw finally started crying. Tears streamed down her face as she flattened her ears against her head.

"Who! Did! This!"

Icepaw, who was a little frightened at her outburst quickly responded, "It was a MagmaClan cat... I didn't see what they looked like though... because I was too busy saving myself."

"Shadowpaw!" a female voice sounded from behind her. She didn't bother to look or pay attention to the she-cat.

"Shadowpaw? I heard what happened, and I am truly sorry! This must be really hard for you and..."

"Go... Away..." she sounded angry and Swiftpaw flinched before hurrying back to Hawkpaw who was waiting near Thorntail's body.

Icepaw also backed off, but only by a couple of steps. This allowed Shadowpaw to pass him and exit the camp.

* * *

><p>The forest was quiet and relaxing, and Shadowpaw found it peaceful. The only sound was her paws against the foliage and her heavy breathing. She wanted to be alone, to try and calm down before facing the Clan. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of this.<p>

"Ow!" she growled as she stepped on a sharp stone. She wasn't bleeding, thank MoonClan, but her paw still stung. She decided to stop under a tree to calm herself. It helped a little, since her paw was distracting her, but when she began to think of her dad again, she started crying again.

"Why!" She yowled and began walking again. It wasn't until something knocked her down and covered her mouth when she stopped her sobbing. The cat on top of her was clearly male and smelt like LavaClan, so she wasn't too worried, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared.

"Don't move!" a low his sounded in her ear quietly. Shadowpaw was terrified, but obeyed. Only then she realised that she could suddenly hear voices not far off.

"What should we do now?"

"Idiot! What do you think! Take the body back to Camp of cause!" Shadowpaw stiffened as she heard foreign voices and she felt the paw on her muzzle disappear. She then stood up and took a look at who dared to follow her.

"Icepaw!" The paw immediately snapped her jaw shut again. Shadowpaw saw fear in his eyes as he was still staring into the bushes where the outsiders were.

"What the hell was that?"

"Shut up! We don't want them to come over here!"

"Then why don't you stop yelling!" the voices argued before going completely silent. Icepaw took his paw away from her muzzle once again and began to gently push her behind the tree. Shadowpaw didn't speak this time and fearfully followed her littermate. They both huddled next to each other behind the large trunk with Icepaw slightly in front of her.

A large MagmaClan cat poked its head through the bushes, sniffing the air. Shadowpaw tensed and began quivering in fear. These cats were responsible for her father _and _mother's deaths and Shadowpaw wasn't ready to die along with them. She then closed her eyes tightly and preyed they would just leave her alone.

"Found anything?"

"Nothing... I swear I heard something."

"Let's get out of here, I hate this stench." Icepaw gently nudged Shadowpaw's side.

"Come on, before they see us," he whispered before slowly stalking back towards camp. Shadowpaw followed quietly.

* * *

><p>"Shadowpaw! Are you hurt?"<p>

"Shadowpaw, where were you?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to your father."

"Are you feeling better?"

Shadowpaw ignored all the voices and headed straight for her den. She didn't want to talk to anybody right now, another word and she would start bawling in seconds. She started to wander what it would feel like to die herself. It was a selfish thought, but she didn't care anymore, her parents were dead, she barely knew Redpaw and Eaglepaw wasn't talking to her as much as he used to. Finally letting her eyes close, Shadowpaw drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for continuing to read this story, It makes me feel really happy that others are enjoying this as well. If anyone has ideas for future chapters I will take them into consideration. I already have the basic plot and story, but I need help with gaps and things. Also, If you find any mistakes or errors it will be appreciated if you could tell me ^^<strong>

**~LegendaryGriffin**


	12. Allegiances 3

**LavaClan**

**Leader:** Breezestar-White she-cat with ocean blue eyes and silver tail, _apprentice-Redpaw_

**Deputy:** Dogtooth-large brown tom with dull yellow eyes

**Medicine cat:** Silverstreak-a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:** Moonflight-silver tom with blue eyes black star shape over the left eye

Brightberry-cream she-cat with pink eyes and a ginger tail and muzzle, _apprentice-Eaglepaw_

Mintpool-greeny-brown tabby she-cat with soft emerald eyes, _apprentice-Hawkpaw_

Redleaf-redish-orange tom with green eyes and cream paws, _apprentice-Swiftpaw_

Goldheart-gold she-cat with blue eyes and a black tail, _apprentice-Shadowpaw_

Cloudstride-grey tom with amber eyes and white paws, _apprentice-Icepaw_

Swampfur-mud brown she-cat with green eyes and a tinge of white inside her legs

Waterpelt-white she-cat with silky fur, blue eyes and has a calm kind personality

Thunderfoot-grey and brown tabby tom with amber eyes and brown, large paws

Birdwing-sleek black tom with white tail and front paws

Thornbush-grey tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices: **Hawkpaw-light brown tabby tom with dark black stripes and burning amber eyes

Icepaw-blue-grey tom with blue eyes and black diamond stripes down his back

Swiftpaw-silver she-cat with white underbelly and dark grey stripes with white tail tip. Has one lime green eye and one light blue eye

Eaglepaw-red tom with light cream underbelly, sunset eyes and black paws

Shadowpaw-black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Redpaw-black tom with dark amber eyes and red stripes down his back

**Queens:** Greeneye-pail brown she-cat with one emerald eye and one red

**Elders:**Lightwhisker-cream she-cat with light blue eyes

Nightclaw-Black tom with amber eyes

Mufflemouth-grey tom with blue eyes and white ears and paws (can't speak and is the former Pebblestep)

**Kits:** Griffinkit-small, fluffy brown tabby tom with emerald eyes and big claws

Snakekit-slim brown and white she-cat with forest green eyes and long fangs

Hawkkit-golden she-cat with sleek fur and crystal blue eyes

Skykit-light blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>MagmaClan<strong>

**Leader: **Blazestar-ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Frostfur-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors: **Embergaze-Black tom with Amber eyes

Tattedfur- large brown tabby tom with burning amber eyes and large claws


	13. Chapter 9: Danger ahead?

**I am back! Enough said, On with this long overdue chapter...**

* * *

><p>Shadowpaw played with the mouse in her paws in boredom. Two weeks had past since her fathers death and everyone seemed to have moved on. All except Shadowpaw. She had also noticed that Icepaw was avoiding her ever since that day, and even Eaglepaw didn't talk to her. It was beginning to frustrate her, how no one cared that her family was torn apart. What made matters worse, was that she over heard Redpaw saying that it was all MoonClan's fault. Their ancestors would never even think of taking an innocent cats life... would they?<p>

She shook her head, glaring at the mouse as she was unable to glare at herself. How could she even _think _about that?

"Cats of LavaClan! Please gather for a Clan meeting!" Breezestar yowled over the bustling of cats. Shadowpaw remained sitting where she was, as she had a good enough view already.

"I have some good news," she began, "young Skykit has been taking an interest in Medicine cat duties, and has wished to become Silverstreak's apprentice. Tonight, the two will journey to the lavapool, where Skykit will become Skypaw." The cats cheered as the shy light blue-grey she-cat ducked in embarrassment behind her mother.

"That is all I wish to say," the leader concluded the meeting, "but I would like to see Goldheart, Redleaf and Cloudstride in my den please." Hearing her mentors name, Shadowpaw's ears perked up. _What could Breezestar want them for? _She thought to herself, not noticing Swiftpaw and Hawkkit walking towards her.

"Shadowpaw?" Hawkkit asked, her head tilted slightly to the side, "what are you looking at?" Shadowpaw flinched in fright before quickly regaining her composure.

"Nothing, it's just strange that Breezestar wants to talk with senior warriors," she replied, looking towards the gold tabby. Hawkkit shrugged and also looked towards the den, which Dogtooth was standing guard at.

"Why would they need a guard?" Swiftpaw asked confused. Usually the leader would just tell the Clan of any danger, however this time was different.

"I don't know, but something's up..." Shadowpaw meowed, staring at Dogtooth. When the deputy turned his head towards Shadowpaw, both cats' eyes locked onto each other. His yellow eyes to her blue ones. Dogtooth suddenly lowered his ears and snarled at her, scaring Shadowpaw into looking away.

"Maybe we should go and see if we can join a patrol or something," Swiftpaw suggested nervously. Shadowpaw nodded and began waking over to the gathering dusk patrol. She saw Swampfur, Thunderfoot and Mintpool talking with Birdwing in a hushed tone. Thunderfoot saw the three coming and quickly raised his voice.

"We'll talk after we get back, Birdwing," he said quickly before turning towards the newcomers, "what are you three doing?" Hawkkit backed away slightly giving a sheepish smile.

"Swiftpaw and I want to join the patrol. So, are we allowed to?" Shadowpaw spoke giving Hawkkit enough time to race off back to the nursery. She never knew why Hawkkit was still a 'kit' and not a 'paw'.

"I'm not-" Thunderfoot was cut off by Swampfur shoving into his side.

"Let them come, brother. You know Shadowpaw hasn't been up to patrolling since... you know," she argued in a low voice. Shadowpaw heard her words, but didn't bother to say anything.

"Alright, but I still think too many of us are on this patrol," he replied, still annoyed that no one listened to him even though he was in charge of the patrol. Swiftpaw counted the group.

"Six isn't too bad," she said matter-of-factly. Thunderfoot rolled his eyes and gestured to a cat running towards them. Shadowpaw followed his gaze and her tail drooped.

"Let's get going, we're wasting time. Redpaw growled in annoyance and began stalking towards the entrance.

"We were waiting for your stupid hide, Dark Cat," Swampfur hissed back in fury. The apprentice flicked his tail and continued walking. Shadowpaw followed him through the entrance without saying anything.

* * *

><p>Breezestar sighed and lowered her head, "So there is nothing that we can do?" she asked the three warriors before her. They all nodded sadly.<p>

"We could send a well trained SmokeClan cat to keep a close eye on him, or confine him to the camp," Redleaf suggested.

"No, that would only result in trouble. He could realise that we're up to something, and that's the last thing we want," Goldheart disagreed. The leader sighed, occasionally flicking her tail.

"We should increase the number of apprentices, that way we can have more cats around him," Cloudstride said.

"But, none of the warriors, apart from Moonflight, are experienced enough yet. It could damage our rankings and the other cats would be furious," the leader shot back.

"It's our only chance, besides, some of the kits have surpassed the six moon limit, and are becoming too big to stay in the nursery,"

"I suppose... But still, we can't let them have less of a chance of becoming great warriors just because we need to watch a furball!"

"It's also for their sake, Breezestar. They are probably wandering why we are keeping them down and will become angry soon,"

"I agree with Cloudstride. We can always have more experienced warriors watch over them in training time. Just to make sure they're doing it right," Goldheart interrupted.

Redleaf nodded as well, "besides, you don't want a generation of your Clan hating you do you?" The leader lowered her head.

"Of cause not... a leader is meant to be looked up to and be a role model for younger cats..."

"Then it's settled, there will be a naming ceremony tomorrow, when Skypaw and Silverstreak return," Redleaf concluded, "This is for the best of the Clan."

Suddenly, a cat ran into the den, "I caught the black apprentice staring over here, do you think she's on to us?" Dogtooth fretted.

"She's probably curious. She is an apprentice after all," Goldheart replied, "I'm sure she means no harm." Dogtooth didn't look convinced, but didn't talk back.

"Dogtooth, you can lead the hunting patrol with these warriors. Prey is becoming scarce as leaf-bare approaches..."

"Of cause, Breezestar," and with that, the cats left the den.

* * *

><p>Shadowpaw hadn't spoken since she left the camp. It was becoming awkward, and no one knew how to start a conversation. That is, until Thunderfoot announced their arrival at Glare River.<p>

"We will begin here and follow the river until the boarder. Breezestar told me to keep a close eye out over the river since MagmaClan has been seen in AshClan territory. We will end at the old Twoleg Barn," he explained.

"MagmaClan... Those dirt-faced satanic pieces of-"

"Shadowpaw!"

"Sorry Waterpelt..."

The warrior sighed and looked over the river, "If they do show up, you, Redpaw and Swiftpaw have to run back to the camp as fast as you can and tell Breezestar. We can't afford to loose any more cats, especially since Blazestar seems to have a vast amount of warriors at his disposal." Shadowpaw wanted to refuse, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Besides, Waterpelt was too caring of a cat to say no to.

"Alright, lets stop bickering and start walking," Swampfur announced, walking alongside the river. The rest of them followed, looking and sniffing on their way.

* * *

><p>Silverstreak and Skykit left the camp to go to the Lavapool an hour ago. Skykit was the happiest in her life as she was finally on her way to becoming a respected Medicine Cat apprentice.<p>

"What happens when we get there?" she asked excitedly. Silverstreak smiled and flicked her tail on one of Skykit's ears.

"You will find out. After all, it's a surprise," she replied, giving her a wink.

"Alright, fine. But you have to tell me what to do,"

"I will don't worry. I can't have you running away now can I?" Skykit gulped.

"Wh-why would I run away?"

Because, lava isn't something every cat wants to be around." Skykit's ears lowered. Why would lava be scary? Their ancestors talk to them there, not to mention, her Clan was named after the substance.

"We're here Skykit," Silverstreak said stopping at the base of a steep mountain, "MoonClan will explain everything, alright? Off you go,"

"Wait... your not coming with me?" Skykit meowed frantically.

"Of cause not, you have to do this on your own. Remember, MoonClan have walked those very tunnels, they will guide you," Silerstreak then sat under a nearby tree.

"OK..." Skykit repied, "here I go!" She then entered the small cave entrance and disappeared from sight.

It was dark, and Skykit had to rely on her senses in order to find the Lavapool. She walked straight at first, but then had to go down and around in a spiral. She eventually ended up in a dead end and began to breathe frantically.

"No, no, no, no... this can't be happening..." she was on the verge of tears when a burst of heat flowed into the cavern. Hesitantly, she followed the heat wave back into the spiraling tunnel.

"MoonClan? Could they be watching me?" she whispered to herself. She suddenly smiled and ran down the tunnel, all the while following the heat that began to get stronger. She began to slow down as she saw a light at the end of the pathway.

"No way..." Skykit was breathless. She stood in an ancient room with claw scrapes running horizontally all around the circular wall. Crystals that looked to be over a thousand years old jutted out from the ceiling of the cave and glowed in the reflection of the beautiful Lavapool. It was only small, but it crackled with fire and swirled as if beckoning her. She was stunned to say the least. So this is the lava that all cats have heard of but most haven't seen...

"It's amazing..." she had so may other words that could describe her sight, but this one suited it the most. Light suddenly shined from the roof as the crystals glowed blindingly. Skykit closed her eyes and looked away to protect her eyes, but when she looked back, she was no longer in the cave.

"Skykit, we have been expecting you," a voice echoed through the pine forest.

"MoonClan? Is that you?" came a small voice from Skykit. A cat, whose pelt shined with stars and eyes glowed like the moon, formed in front of her. Skykit swore he looked familiar.

"Yes, young kit, it is us,"

"This is... amazing! I... I never knew how great this experience would be!" The cat of stars laughed slightly and sat before her.

"We welcome you to the hunting grounds of MoonClan. You will now be known as Skypaw, and I know you will become a fine Medicine Cat,"

"Thank you so much! However I have a few questions," the cat nodded, awaiting her questions, "You keep saying 'we', are there others here?"

"Of cause, all good cats that have died come here, I thought you would have known that,"

"Well, I did, sort of... But where are they?" Skypaw was curious. The cat in front of her was the only MoonClan warrior she could see, yet he said there were others.

"They're... taking care of other things right now," he replied. Skypaw then realised something.

"I forgot to ask, who are you?" the cat smiled fondly, his tail swishing from side to side.

"I am Thorntail," the MoonClan warrior introduced himself. Skypaw's eyes widened in realisation.

"You're Shadowpaw's father!" She exclaimed, "I didn't recognise you before but... It really is you!"

"Yes, but as hard as it is to say it, I have to discuss a more... important matter," Skypaw's facial features became serious at the dullness of his voice.

"Something horrible is going to happen, and... nothing can stop it," Thorntail's voice darkened.

"What are you taking about?!"

"You must not interfere with what is meant to be, thus I cannot tell you. However, you will know after the event has passed, and only then, shall you return to the Lavapool. And remember, don't tell anyone of what I just said," he then disappeared in a blinding light.

Skypaw opened her eyes to find herself back in the cave. Regaining her bearings, she bolted up the spiral tunnel and out of the cavern where Silverstreak lay under the tree. Noticing the newly appointed apprentice, she stood up and gave a warm smile.

"How was it?" she asked curiously. Skypaw returned the smile and swished her tail excitedly. She really wanted to tell her new mentor about the warning, but she knew Thorntail would be disappointed in her.

"It was amazing! An experience I will never forget!" she decided was the best answer, "I am now to be known as Skypaw!" Silverstreak smiled and licked the apprentice over the head.

"Let's go, Skypaw," She said and began the long journey back to the LavaClan camp.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! One extra long chapter that thanks you for reading it! I won't be able to post until next month due to holidays and going overseas, sorry to those who are following this story! :( Bye!<strong>

**~LegendaryGriffin**


End file.
